Battlelands Royale Wiki
Welcome to Battlelands Royale Wiki. Hello battlers. Looks like you found us out. This is the first Battlelands Royale Wiki where you can find all the information needed. Happy battling! Welcome to the Battlelands Royale Wiki, a website that provides all the information about this version of Battle Royale! Battlelands is a game where 32 players drop down onto a map by glider and then battle it out. Last one alive wins! Wikia Content * Characters * Celebration emotes * Parachutes * Battle Flags * Weapons ☀Futureplay Discord Server: https://discord.gg/battlelandsroyale this is the link to the discord community see you there����. Yours faithfully, Retoe Rules of the Wiki All users must agree to the rules of this wiki to be able to edit and upload content. Failure to follow these rules will result in a temporary or permanent block from editing. * No vandalism ** Vandalism with registered users '(users with usernames) can get 2 warnings out of a total of 4 before they are punished with a 30 day block, followed by a 6 month block and finally a permanent block. ** '''Vandalism with unregistered/anonymous users '(IP addresses) can get '''only '''2 warnings before they are punished with a 30 day block, and a 6 month block, followed by a permanent block. * No spamming ** '''Registered users will be given 2 warnings, followed by a 30 day block and then a permanent block. ** Anonymous users '''will recieve an instant 30 day block, followed by a 6 month block and then a permanent block. * No leaking information/doxxing other users ** '''Instant permanent block, removal of talk page access, and doxxed content will be reverted. * No swearing ** Registered users '''will be given '''3 warnings (can be given 2 warnings out of a total of 3) before they are punished with a 7 day block, a 30 day block, a 6 month block, and a permanent block. ** Anonymous users '''will be given '''2 warnings '''before they are punished with a 30 day block, a 6 month block, and a permanent block. * No personal attacks ** '''Registered users '''will only be given '''2 warnings before they are punished with a 7 day block, a 30 day block, a 6 month block and then a permanent block. ** Anonymous users '''will only be given '''1 warning '''before they are punished with a 30 day block, a 6 month block, and then a permanent block. * No badge farming ** '''Registered users '''will be given 3 warnings, followed by a 7 day block, a 30 day block, a 6 month block, and then a permanent block. ** '''Anonymous users '''will be given 2 warnings, followed by a 30 day block, a 6 month block, and then a permanent block. * Regarding compromised accounts ** '''The account will be instantly permanently banned. * Regarding sockpuppet accounts ** All of the sockpuppet accounts will be banned instantly. The account creating the sockpuppets will also be permanently blocked from editing. * Abuse of the unblock template ** The user will be given 3 warnings, followed by a 30 day block, a 6 month block, and then a permanent block. The user's talk page access will also be revoked. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Home